


Theme: Cooking

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cooking, Gen, Native American Character(s), Native Earl, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at work for Earl Harlan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theme: Cooking

Earl looked up briefly when the expediter stepped into the kitchen, raising an eyebrow at them. “Scallops?” he called out. He waited as they quickly looked over the checks still hanging up, mentally making calculations in their head.

“Fourteen, all day!” they shouted.

He nodded his head and went to work, lips pursed in serious contemplation. The scallops that had been cleaned and readied beforehand were quickly coated in flour and a large skillet was prepared with oil before the proper chants were made to start up the fire. The skillet was set down and then the scallops were set down into the cooking oil.

Earl hummed to himself as he watched the scallops cook, turning them over when it was time for an even cook and crust on them. Behind him the line cook in charge of plating was setting up the plates for him, punching the lettuce into submission and blackmailing the sauce to taste especially good tonight when applied to the scallops however way the customers wished to.

Once the first batch of scallops were ready, Earl removed them from the skillet and passed them over to the plating line cook, cleaning the skillet quickly before adding fresh oil to start all over again. Everything in the kitchen was working exactly as it needed to and the fourteen orders of scallops were soon cooked, plated, and out the door without so much as a veiled threat that their surviving family would rise up and get revenge on the cooks in the kitchen.

“What’s next?” he asked as he wiped his hands on his apron, careful to make sure the smudges formed the proper protective sigils.

“Two Despairing Acknowledgment of Uselessness, all day!”

He rolled his eye at that, snorting as he started to collect the proper cooking tools and ingredients. “They always ask for that and then they end up sobbing and unable to pay their bill,” he muttered. “Make them pay before we send out these plates, okay?”


End file.
